Chuchotements dans la nuit
by Vilandel
Summary: Il l'aime, mais craint d'être trop dangereux pour elle. Elle l'aime, mais n'arrive pas à cerner ses sentiments. Mais parfois, il suffit de peu pour avouer les sentiments... (Rogue x Yukino, lemon)


_**Pour Lalouba**_

 **Chuchotements dans la nuit**

Éxistait-il à Crocus aucun appartement avec un loyer en dessous de 500'000 Joyaux ? Yukino continuait à chercher dans la rubrique des appartements à louer du journal, mais elle ne trouvait que des trucs chics avec au moins quatre chambres, sans compter le salon, la cuisine et la salle de bain. Alors que pour la blanche, un studio suffirait déjà. Soit seules des familles cherchaient des appartements en ce moment, soit le goût des habitants de la capital était beaucoup trop élégant.

Depuis une semaine, la maison dans laquelle Yukino avait loué un studio avait fermé. La loueuse étant trop vielle pour continuer de gérer tout ça, c'était son fils qui avait repris les rennes. Mais préférant faire de la maison un casino, il jeta les logeurs à la porte, sans autre forme de procès. Le fait que Yukino soit une mage de Sabertooth ne l'intéressait pas, vu qu'il avait une piètre opinion de la magie.

Yukino avait temporairement déménagée dans l'appartement de Sting et Rogue, jusqu'à avoir trouvé un nouveau studio. Rogue le lui avait proposé et même si Sting avait détester devoir ranger ses affaires, lui aussi voulait l'aider. Sorano n'avait pas du tout apprécié que sa petite sœur chérie vit toute seule avec deux hommes (en ignorant que Lector et Frosch, surtout que celle-ci était une fille, seraient aussi de la partie). Sorano avait donc décidé de prendre des vacances de Crime Sorcière et d'aller rendre visite à sa petite sœur, accompagné de Sawyer, son petit ami.

Yukino se réjouissait de revoir Sorano, malgré son coté protecteur assez énervant. Mais les ainées de fratries étaient peut-être tous comme ça. Elfman et Lisanna Strauss devaient se sentir rassuré que Mirajane aimait trop former des couples.

Mais ça n'aidait pas Yukino à trouver un studio avec un loyer acceptable. Elle mit le journal sur la table en soupirant. Encore une journée sans rien trouver, même pas une petite chambre avec un coin cuisine et une douche dans une armoire !

Peut-être devrait-elle accepter la proposition de Minerva et de s'installer chez elle. La brune vivait seule dans un élégant petit appartement dans la vielle ville et avait assez de place pour une colocataire. De plus, comme Minerva aimait cuisiner, le problème de la nourriture serait déjà moindre.

Mais Yukino préférait d'avoir son propre chez-soi. Elle n'aimait pas d'être indépendante de qui que ce soit et voulait prouver qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Comportement idiot pour le moment, surtout qu'elle avait besoin d'aide extérieur.

Mais si Yukino devait partager une maison ou un appartement, alors ce sera avec un petit ami… et la blanche pensait surtout à un certain chasseur de dragon d'ombre.

Yukino rougissait et jeta un regard dans la cuisine où Rogue préparait du thé pour elle. Sting était parti avant-hier à une conférence de maitres de guildes à Clover en emmenant Lector. Elle était donc pour le moment seule avec Rogue et Frosch. Le brun avait toujours était gentil avec elle, surtout depuis que Sting était devenu maitre de Sabertooth et Yukino ne pouvait qu'apprécier ses qualités.

Rogue restait le plus souvent calme et réfléchi, même dans la colère. Contrairement à Sting, il était prêt à faire des compromis, sans rechigner. Il défendait les plus faibles, surtout en secret sans que personne le remarque, sans demander quoi que ce soit en retour. Il était toujours d'une aide précieuse pour Sting pour gérer la guilde et savait remettre son ami sur le droit chemin, quand celui-ci oubliait un peu trop ses devoirs.

Mais il était aussi d'une rare tendresse avec Frosch et Yukino faisait partie des privilégiés qui arrivaient à voir son sourire. Il lui arrivait de se confier à elle et Yukino se tournait souvent vers lui quand elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur. Peu importe qu'il s'apprêtait à partir en mission ou d'aider Sting avec la paperasse. De plus, il était vraiment beau et musclé.

Yukino pourrait encore ajouter pleines d'autres raisons à la liste des qualités de Rogue. Chacune expliquait pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle ignorait depuis quand, c'était sans doute venu petit à petit. Mais personne ne le savait. Surtout pas Sorano, elle ne supportait déjà pas que sa petite sœur vive avec deux hommes sous le même toit.

Mais Yukino ignorait si Rogue ressentait la même chose pour elle, il montrait si peu ses émotions et était difficile à cerner. Rogue était devenu un ami fidèle pour elle et bien qu'elle savait que rien ne gâcherait l'amitié du brun, Yukino avait peur d'avoir une peine de cœur. La blanche en avait honte, surtout que théoriquement, une déclaration d'amour n'était pas difficile à faire. Mais dans la pratique, c'était tout de même une tout autre histoire.

C'était tout de même si agréable d'être seule avec Rogue et la petite Frosch. Yukino aimait ces moments et ne les échangerait pour rien au monde.

Rogue revint finalement, avec deux tasses de thé à la rose. Yukino rougissait. C'était le thé qu'elle adorait le plus, cette petite intention la touchait énormément. Elle ignorait comment il l'avait sut, mais Rogue observait aussi beaucoup les autres, donc il savait beaucoup de chose de cette manière.

En posant les tasses sur la table, il lui demanda : « Tu as put trouver quelque chose ? »

« Pas jusqu'à maintenant. D'ailleurs, tout semble indiquer que je ne trouverais rien avant longtemps. Les seuls appartements libres ont un loyer trop élever et ne sont sûrement pas prévu pour les célibataires. De plus, nous sommes en automne, j'aurais donc plus de chances qu'au prochain printemps. »

Yukino regarda sa tasse. Le printemps n'était que dans plusieurs mois et c'était désagréable de rester aussi longtemps en tant qu'hôte de Sting et Rogue. Bien que le fait de vivre avec le beau ténébreux était tout de même une belle perspective.

Mais comment pourra-t-elle vivre aussi longtemps avec l'élu de son cœur sans lui avouer son amour ? Un jour il faudra bien le faire, mais que fera-t-elle si il lui refusait son amour ? Rogue sera comme toujours polie et respectueux, n'enlèverait pas son amitié. Mais ce sera tout de même douloureux, malgré toute la gentillesse du brun.

Yukino était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait par remarqué que Rogue l'observait.

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, mais le chasseur de dragon d'ombre n'était pas bête. Il avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps que ceux qu'il éprouvait pour la belle mage céleste allaient bien au-delà d'une simple amitié, comme celle qu'il partageait avec Sting. Cela ne pouvait qu'être que l'amour.

Mais cela l'inquiétait. Rogue faisait encore aujourd'hui pleins de cauchemars remplis d'ombres malfaisante et son alter-ego du futur. Et depuis qu'il était amoureux de Yukino, il voyait la blanche dans ses cauchemars, dans les mains des ombres qui voulaient là détruire. Bien sûr, cela n'arrivera sans doute pas, mais Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle.

Pourtant, il ignorait ce que Yukino ressentait vraiment pour lui. Rogue pouvait observait et deviner beaucoup de choses, mais la personne était amoureuse ou pas. Il voyait bien l'amour, Gajeel était heureux avec Levy McGarden et la sœur de Yukino vivait une romance parfaite avec son petit-ami punk. Mais eux étaient déjà ensembles, comment pouvait-il voir chez ceux qui ne l'était pas encore ?

Si Yukino était amoureuse, Rogue doutait fort qu'il soit l'heureux élu. Il était trop taciturne pour la belle étoile qu'elle était. Sting serait déjà un meilleur candidat. Le blond était comme un symbole de lumière et avec toutes les choses terribles que Yukino avait vécu dans sa vie, il serait logique qu'elle choisirait le chasseur de dragon de lumière.

Cette pensée perça le cœur de Rogue. Bien sûr, Sting considérait Yukino que comme amie et petite sœur. Elle était mignonne et le blond avait en matière de fille d'autres préférences. Mais Sting était un vrai coureur de jupon et briserait sûrement le cœur de Yukino si il la prendrait que pour une histoire de coucheries. Ou pire… elle deviendrait qu'une aventure d'une nuit pendant une fête alcoolisée et Sting la laisserait tomber le lendemain matin.

Rogue savait que rien de cela n'était encore arrivé, mais elles étaient possibles et cela le rendait jaloux et triste. Il devait se retenir, inutile de s'énerver pour des choses qui ne sont pas arrivé. Mais pourra-t-il l'empêcher ?

« Rogue, quelque chose semble te tracasser, que ce passe-t-il ? »

La douce voix de Yukino le ramenant à la réalité. Rogue la regardait. Il garda son calme même si à l'intérieur régnait le chaos. Se rendait-elle compte à quel point elle était belle ? Le doux visage en forme de cœur, les adorables et grand yeux noisette, les cheveux blancs à reflets argentés, qui semblait brillaient à seuls comme des étoiles.

En tant que constellationiste, elle semblait toujours briller. Pas autant que Lucy Heartfillia, que l'on pouvait facilement comparer au soleil. Yukino, elle, semblait plutôt symboliser la lune et les lointaines étoiles dans la nuit. Ce qui plaisait au chasseur de dragon. Le soleil étant trop clair à son goût, il préférait de loin la douce lumière de la lune et des étoiles.

De plus, non seulement Yukino était belle, mais aussi douce, courageuse, calme, altruiste… Toutes les qualités que Rogue aimait chez une femme étaient présentes chez Yukino. Pas étonnant qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Si seulement il arrêterait de se compliquer la vie…

Yukino ne disait rien et attendait à ce qu'il parle. Il était si rare que ce soit lui qui ce confiait à elle, même si il l'avait déjà fait. Mais son problème était maintenant si différent, à cause de son amour caché.

Il ne voulait pas, mais son cœur en décida autrement. Alors Rogue raconta. Il lui raconta d'une fille dont il était follement amoureux. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'aimer à cause des ombres qui rôdait encore et qui risquait de lui faire du mal. De plus, il croyait que cette fille lui préférait Sting, qui était la parfaite lumière pour éloigner les ténèbres de son passé.

Bien sûr, il ne disait que cette fille, c'était elle. Mais Yukino n'était pas idiote. En terminant son récit, il vit dans ses grands yeux surpris qu'elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il parlait d'elle. Rogue se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi lui avoir raconter ça ? D'habitude, il réfléchissait plutôt avec sa raison, mais son cœur parlait quand il s'agissait de la belle constellationiste.

Allait-il perdre son amitié ? Que pensera Yukino de lui ? Rogue n'osait même pas imaginer les conséquences de son discours.

Yukino voulait parler, mais Rogue la devança : « Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance auprès de toi, je suis peut-être même trop dangereux. Je te prierai seulement de ne pas m'enlever ton amitié, j'y tiens vraiment beaucoup.

Il quitta le salon sur ses mots, si vite qu'il semblait fuir. Yukino resta assise, encore sous le choc de cette révélation.

 **Xxx**

Comment Rogue pouvait-il penser qu'elle était amoureuse de Sting ? Yukino se posait encore cette question quelques heures plus tard, au lit. Elle n'avait pas revu Rogue depuis sa quasi-déclaration, seulement quand ils ont aller souhaiter bonne nuit à Frosch. Après, il était reparti dans sa chambre. Le pauvre, cet aveu devait beaucoup le travailler.

Mais, comment pouvait-il penser que Sting et elle… non, Yukino ne le comprenait pas sur ce point. Elle aimait bien Sting, mais c'est tout. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui de cette manière là et elle trouvait son attitude de Don Juan l'agaçait au plus haut point. C'était déjà arriver qu'elle donne une bonne baffe à Sting quand il venait la séduire, bourré.

L'inquiétude de Rogue que les ombres qu'il entendait pourraient lui porter problème était déjà plus compréhensible. Le brun avait toujours était sensible quand il s'agissait de part d'ombre et d'émotions négatives. Sûrement dut à sa magie. Des personnes trop proches pourraient prendre peur. Sauf Sting, qui en tant que lumière craignait pas les ombres et Frosch, qui étaient beaucoup trop innocente et naïve pour pouvoir comprendre.

Elle comprenait, mais Yukino ne croyait pas que cela serait un grand problème. Rogue avait l'habitude de compliquer les soucis le concernant. C'était du Rogue tout cracher, il transformait ses soucis de la taille d'un moustique à ceux d'un éléphant.

Yukino se leva. Elle devait parler de toute urgence avec Rogue. Elle devait l'aider et lui montrait qu'elle voulait partager ses soucis avec lui, les alléger, qu'elle aimait tout chez lui, même ses parts d'ombres. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Cette pensée remplie Yukino avec une telle énergie qu'elle trouva le courage de frapper à la porte du brun.

Elle n'attendait pas la réponse et entra en fermant la porte. Rogue semblait surpris en la voyant, croyant qu'elle dormait. Le chasseur de dragon était assis, sans doute n'avait-il pas trouver le sommeil non plus. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama d'un rouge sombre, le laissant torse nu.

Yukino rougissait. C'était déjà embarrassant de voir un homme torse nu, alors avec Rogue. Se rendait-il compte combien il était beau ? Il devait avoir un bon nombre de fille qui devait lui courir après. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas Sting.

Dieu merci, Yukino ne portait une de ces chemises de nuit hyper courtes et décolletées, presque des maillots de bain, que Lucy aimait lui offrir. Elle portait sa chemise de nuit favorite, longue jusqu'au pieds, blanche à fines bretelles avec des étoiles et des roses brodés de couleurs bleues, entre les pieds et le genoux. Elle aimait cette chemise de nuit et Rogue aussi.

Yukino s'assit finalement à coté du beau ténébreux et prit sa main agréablement froide. Rogue voulait dire quelque chose, mais cette fois Yukino le devança : « Rogue, tu es l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes que j'ai rencontrée. Mais même toi tu peux te tromper. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sting. Il n'est rien qu'un ami pour moi, de plus je n'ai jamais aimé ses habitudes de Casanova. Une relation entre nous ne pourra jamais marcher, rien que pour cette raison. De plus, c'est toi que j'aime. »

Elle fit une pause avant de continuer : « Je sais que tu est inquiet à cause de ces ombres qui te hantent encore, qu'elle pourrait me faire du mal. Peut-être que je vais moi aussi les entendre, je ne suis pas lumineuse comme Sting ou naïve comme Frosch. Mais tu te compliques tes propres problèmes, Rogue. Je n'ai pas peur de ses ombres. Je t'aime et je refuse de te laisser porter seul ce fardeau. Je t'en prie, laisse moi le partager, laisse moi te soutenir comme tu me soutiens. Laisse moi être ton étoile… »

Elle l'embrassa enfin. Ses lèvres étaient froides, mais bien plus douce qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginée et elle avait souvent fantasmée sur ce premier baiser.

Rogue ne bougeait pas pendant quelques secondes, encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Mais il se repris très vite et répondit au baiser avec une telle douceur que le cœur de la belle constellationiste en battait plus fort. Pourquoi devait-il toujours donner une raison de plus de l'aimer, malgré lui ?

Rogue murmura le nom de Yukino contre ses lèvres. À la seconde d'après, la blanche sentit qu'on la basculait et qu'elle se retrouvait allonger sur le matelas dur du lit. Le brun était sur elle, l'embrassant cette fois avec plus de passion.

Yukino mit ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un et elle était tellement heureuse que se soit Rogue. Il était bien un dragon, vu la façon dont il dévorait ses lèvres. Mais Rogue était aussi un vrai gentleman. Malgré toute sa sauvagerie, il se retenait encore et resta doux. Le petit-ami parfait dans les yeux de Yukino.

Après un moments, leurs langues se touchèrent et la notion du temps disparut complètement. Seul l'autre importait.

Yukino ignorait combien de temps ils restait enlacé sur ce lit, en train de s'embrasser sans savoir s'arrêter. Peut-être que le temps faisait une pause pour leur laisser tout leur loisir à s'aimer la première fois ? Rogue commençait déjà à distribuer de minuscules baiser sur son visage, son cou et ses épaules. Yukino soupira de bonheur à chaque fois que ses lèvres effleuraient sa peau, laissant une trace brûlante derrière elles. Elle caressa son dos et ses cheveux, sentit Rogue sourire contre sa peau.

Mais quand il commença à pousser la chemise de nuit de coté, il s'arrêta soudainement. Yukino se mit sur ses avant-bras pour le regarder. Y avait-il un problème ? Elle avait peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal quand Rogue demanda prudemment : « Yukino… tu es sur de vouloir… continuer ? »

La constellationiste le regarda comprendre quand soudain sa tête fit clic. Putain, elle n'y avait pas pensé du tout ! Cela l'effrayait bien un peu. Car ce serait sa première fois. Elle n'était pas si ignorante, grâce à Minerva, mais cela l'effrayait tout de même un peu.

Mais en regardant Rogue, la frayeur quitta Yukino. Elle connaissait et surtout aimait Rogue. Jamais il ne l'obligerait à quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait que ce soit lui qui lui prendrait sa virginité et elle voulait l'aimer comme Sorano aimait son Sawyer.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Un véritable sourire illumina le visage de Rogue. Il l'embrassa un moment avant de disparaître entre ses jambes.

La belle constellationiste laissa échapper un petit cri en sentant la langue dans son entre-jambe. Était-ce courant de faire cela ? Minerva ne lui avait jamais raconté ce genre de chose, mais peu importe, c'était tellement agréable.

Après un moment, le brun remonta vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Yukino se lova contre son torse et remercia le ciel de l'avoir fait tomber amoureuse de Rogue.

Tout à coup, le chasseur de dragon entra un doigt en elle. Malgré tout la douceur qu'il y mit, Yukino gémissait contre ses lèvres sous ce nouvelle assaut. Ce n'était pas douloureux comme elle avait imaginée, mais il lui fallait du temps pour s'y habituer. Et là, ce n'était qu'un doigt… comment cela va-t-il être quand tout ça deviendra sérieux.

Elle se raidit un peu à cette pensée, ce Rogue remarqua. Il déposa de nombreux baisers sur son visage et lui chuchota des mots d'amour à l'oreille, rien pour qu'elle puisse s'y habituer. C'était si agréable et si doux que Yukino se détendit rapidement.

« Je t'aime… », chuchota-t-elle quand il retira ses doigts. Il ne répondit pas, mais il n'en n'avait pas besoin. Yukino était maintenant certaine de son amour, les mots seraient presque inutiles. Il lui montra son amour en l'embrassant avec passion et Yukino était tellement prise par ce baiser, qu'elle ne remarqua presque pas qu'il ne portait plus rien sur eux.

Il continuait de s'embrasser et de se chuchoter des mots d'amour. Yukino n'arrivait plus à ce concentrer sur tout autre chose que Rogue, qui entra enfin avec délicatesse en elle. La blanche s'accrocha à lui quand elle le senti. Ça ne faisait pas mal du tout, à sa grande surprise. Ça tirait un peu, mais c'était tellement agréable et… parfait. Elle n'arriva pas à décrire cette magnifique sensation.

« Tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il doucement. Il semblait un peu inquiet, après tout c'était la première fois de Yukino. Pour se calmer tout les deux, il embrassa le front de son amante.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas », chuchota Yukino en embrassant sa joue. Rogue sourit avec soulagement et commença enfin à bouger. En tant que chasseur de dragon, il devait se retenir pour ne pas la prendre sauvagement, mais il voulait être doux. Il voulait que leur première fois soit parfaite et donc, il voulait rester doux pour elle. Ça lui plaisait et il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de l'embrasser avec passion et de lui chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille.

Yukino ferma les yeux avec bonheur. Sa passion ne s'éteignait pas si facilement, mais seule la tendresse de leur étreinte semblait rassasier la chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Cette première fois était si merveilleuse, quelle veinarde elle était. Rogue embrassait sa bouche, son front, ses joues. Ses mains la caressaient partout, comme s'il voulait connaître son corps en entier.

La blanche fit pareil. Elle l'embrassait à chaque fois que ses lèvres effleuraient sa peau, pendant que ses mains exploraient son dos. Elle frémissait quand il soufflait dans son oreille et sourit en le sentant frémir, lui aussi. C'était comme si ils avaient atteint un monde rien que pour eux deux.

Jamais elle ne pourrait dire combien de temps ils étaient là, enlacée, en train de s'aimer corps et âmes. Quelque minutes ? Plusieurs heures ? Peu importe.

Finalement, Rogue se vida en elle pendant que Yukino atteignait l'extase au même moment. Malgré la tendresse de leur ébat, tout deux étaient épuisés. Yukino remarquait à peine que Rogue sortit d'elle et s'allonger à ses cotés. Mais elle entendit parfaitement ses derniers mots avant s'endormir.

« Je t'aime, mon étoile… »

 **Xxx**

 _Mon étoile ?_

Sting, qui rentrait à ce moment précis, portant un Lector endormit dans ses bras, avait bien sûr entendu les dernier chuchotements et n'arrivait pas à croire que son jumeau, si taciturne et si distant, venait tout juste de dire.

À l'origine, il avait prévu que, une fois rentré, il allait ce jeter sur le lit et prier Rogue pour le remplacer en tant que maitre à la guilde demain, pour pouvoir faire enfin une grasse matinée bien mérité. Mais, là bien sûr, plus question, il était à nouveau réveiller maintenant. Adieux grasse matinée, bonjour paperasse accumulante de tous les jours

Mais Rogue savait-il dans quel pétrin il le mettait, lui, son meilleur ami, en couchant avec Yukino ? Des qu'il arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux à sa petite sœur chérie, Sorano prenait toujours Sting pour responsable, car en tant que maitre de la guilde de Yukino, il devait faire attention à elle quand sa grande sœur n'était pas dans le coin. Et Sting craignait Sorano.

De plus, le blond en voulait beaucoup à Rogue, en ce moment. Sting avait tout planifié pour enfin mettre son meilleur ami en couple, il avait déjà pondu l'idée d'un casting et Mirajane devait venir après-demain pour l'aider à commencer les préparatifs. Mais maintenant que Rogue avait choisi Yukino, sans demander l'autorisation de Sting en plus, ce beau plan tombait à l'eau.

Mais il fallait bien avouer que Rogue et Yukino formait un très beau couple ensemble. Rogue donnait à Yukino plus de courage et de confiance en soi. Yukino donnait à Rogue la joie et la petite lumière qui lui manquait. Finalement, Sting en était vraiment heureux pour ses amis, même s'ils auraient dut lui annoncer leur mise en couple. Sorano, quand elle viendra visiter Yukino, serait aussi très…

Sting avala de travers. Merde, il avait presque oublié qu'il était dans le pétrin. Sorano ne sera sûrement déjà pas trop enchantée d'apprendre que Yukino soit en couple. Mais en plus, sa petite sœur venait sans aucun doute de perdre sa virginité et vu qu'elle tiendra Sting pour responsable, elle ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais. Aller comprendre sa logique. Et n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle viendrait bientôt faire une visite avec son petit-ami ? Quand cet ange de la mort devra venir, déjà ?

« Je suis mort… »

Avec un peu de chance, Sawyer acceptera cette fois que Sting se mette à l'abris derrière lui pour échapper à la terrible Sorano.


End file.
